poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going, Going, Yawn! (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash is ready to earn his fourth Badge against Flannery, the Gym Leader from Lavaridge Town, and intends to charge ahead with Corphish. When the battle begins, Flannery begins with Magcargo, and Ash sends out Corphish. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is devising a plan to steal Magcargo and Pikachu right out from under them using their famous holes. As the battle starts, Ash starts off with a Bubble Beam, landing a direct hit. Flannery makes the next move with a Flamethrower, but Ash uses Corphish's Harden to minimize the damage taken. Ash continues to show his confidence, much to Flannery's distaste. As the battle goes on, Ash tries to use Corphish's Vice Grip to end it, but Flannery remembers something her grandfather said, and uses Reflect to completely block the hit. Ash is eventually able to take out Magcargo with a Crabhammer. Team Rocket is working hard on their tunnel, when suddenly, they hit a water pipe which sends them blasting off in the occurring geyser. Ash and Flannery both recall their Pokémon. Ash sends out Treecko, much to everyone's surprise since its weak against Fire attacks, and Flannery sends out Slugma. Treecko successfully dodges Slugma's attacks and tries to move in for a Quick Attack, but right before it hits, it bounces right back, due to the Reflect that still protects Flannery's team! Treecko keeps attacking, eventually hitting with a Bullet Seed from close range, but also receives a nasty burn on its leg. Ash recalls Treecko and sends Corphish back out. Corphish attempts a Vice Grip, but is sent straight to sleep by a Yawn. Ash tries vainly to wake it up, but is eventually forced to recall it. Pikachu runs into the battle, dodging Slugma's Flamethrowers and manages to end the Reflect with Quick Attack. As the battle continues, Slugma hides in its Smog in order to attack Pikachu. Pikachu senses and finds Slugma and uses Iron Tail, but Slugma avoids it and uses Flamethrower which hits Pikachu. Pikachu then unleashes a powerful Thunderbolt, electrifying the Smog and shocking Slugma. Flannery attempts a Yawn but Pikachu quickly uses Quick Attack and then Thunder to knock out Slugma. Flannery's final Pokémon is Torkoal. Pikachu attempts both Thunderbolt and Iron Tail, but is shocked to discover that Torkoal's Iron Defense makes it completely useless. Torkoal uses Sludge Bomb; Pikachu dodges two bombs and gets hit by one. Ash tells Pikachu to not give up, and to use Thunder, but Iron Defense blocks it. Torkoal then uses an incredibly powerful Overheat, landing a direct hit on Pikachu and knocking it out. Ash is now left with two Pokémon, an injured Treecko and a sleeping Corphish. Torkoal's Overheat quickly takes out Treecko, and Ash is left with Corphish. After taking multiple hits, Corphish finally wakes up. With Corphish awake, Ash must figure out how to counter Torkoal's Iron Defense. After hitting it on its side and forcing it out, Ash quickly moves in with Bubble Beam, knocking out Torkoal and winning the battle, earning Ash the Heat Badge. Major events * Ash battles Flannery and wins, earning the Heat Badge.